kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
A Devil of a Sister (Chapter)
A Devilish Little Sister (あくまでも妹です Akumademo imōto desu) is the second chapter of The World God Only Knows series. Synopsis After what previously has happened and what Elsie had told in the class of Keima, she were been very respected in class. Keima is wondering what's she's up to. A classmate ask Elsie if she's really the sister of Keima and that would be wasted that he's the little sister of him. Elsie were been saying that Keima is a great person and that he will be loved by every girl. Keima is in shock and the class is for a while quite, they were then been starting to laugh harshly about the fact that Keima can be loved by every girl. After school, Keima were been yelling to Elsie that she must not follow him and that he don't wanna have a contact with her. Elsie then isn't listening what Keima has told her yet and keep following him telling that she doesn't know the real world yet. Keima then tells her that he already has captured the spirit from Ayumi and wants to get rid of the guillotine collar. Elsie then tells her that the contract isn't over after capturing one spirit and tells that in Maijima City there are a lot of spirits that needs to be captured. Keima then recalls what Elsie had told. Elsie then also says that that's why is the reason that she's helping Keima and that she were following the procedures that her chief gave her and that's the reason that she were telling that she's the little sister of Keima and went in the same class. Keima the were been telling that she also comes in his house. Elsie then tells that siblings supposed to be with eachoter. Keima then tells that Elsie's isn't his little sister. He were then been saying that his confession in the real world will ends here and that hen won't bring her to her to his house. Mari Katsuragi (Keima's Mother) were been seen telling that it is unusual to see Keima with a friend. Keima tells her mother that Elsie isn't his friend but Mari doesn't care and tells that Elsie can enter and sit down cause they has a lot of seats inside. Elsie tries to come in telling that she looks like a nice mother, Keima then holds the door telling her that she don't come in. Mari then ask Elsie what for business she has today, Elsie were then telling her that she's the illegitimate child of her husband. Keima were been blowing away after hearing that and Mari dropped the tea's that she made for them. Mari doesn't believe that but calls Elsie an interesting child. Elsie then gives a letter away from her "deceased" mother. Keima were been looking in a shock and Mari reads the letter. Keima were been seeing the letter, which that the mother of Keima starts to call her husband. She released the hair clip and starts to talk to him asking for his explanation. Keima's father has told her what she were talking about which makes Mari furious at him kicking all stuffs around the house telling that he must ask the lower part of his body and called him a traitor. Elsie started to be afraid, which that Keima explains her that she used to be a member of a biker gang. Keima were been asking Elsie what the letter was, Elsie then tells Keima that it was a letter from her chief from hell. Mari were cursing her husband, which that Keima's father were been telling that he's going to work overseas. Mari were becoming more furious and tells him that he maybe has much children as the number of data he has collected and doesn't want to speak to him anymore. Mari the returns telling Keima that his father is "died" and that she will become the one that watch over her siblings. Keima shocks about what his mother has told him. At the game store, Keima wont's accept it that Elsie would live with him. Elsea tells him that Mari told her that he could life with him. Keima were been saying to Elsea because that his father has exiled his mother is eagerly filling out divorce papers. Elsie then says that she will do anything to stay. Keima then says that he cannot live with him and were been saying that Elsie's setup is naive. Elsie were been saying it is a unexpected reason. Keima then tells Elsie that he will tell him something good. "The emblem that shows the quality of a little sister BMW". Elsie doesn't understand that quietly and he's the been explaining what he's meaning. He then tells that blood, the blood must be the same of the two siblings, and the memory's, Elsie must have to gather memory's and a extreme love to his brother. Elsie then were saying at the last line he felt some pain. Keima sees a game for what he looked for in limited edition. Elsie then tells that he don't really need to setup. Keima then been saying that Elsie let things go which makes the real world rotten and that the real world is a strict place and tells those who has insufficient qualities cannot be called a little sister. He then been saying that he has not any memories with her and that she always make him look bad. Keima also says that she don't has the same blood as him. Elsie then bites Keima's pointing finger and swallows the blood which makes Keima extremely in shock. Elsie then says with the blood that she has swallowed, they has the same blood in their bodies and wants still capturing spirits no matter what and wants to be on Keima's side. Keima refused and buys the games wich he were buying a normal and limited edition of the games he piked up, which makes a discussion with the seller. Elsie were been following Keima again and were been remembering that Keima says something difficult again. She then became desperate to become a great sister for Keima. At Keima's house, she were been knocking on the door of Keima. After that Keima opens the door, she sneaks in. Keima closes the door. Elsie were been saying to Keima that he's maybe hungry because Mari is busy and has cooked for Keima. Keima then grabs the phone and calls for the police, but were been grabbed by Elsie's bun. Keima were been screaming against Elsie that he must going to leave him and already has seen the pattern. Keima then tells further that she will give him poisonous food with on the menu pasta or curry. Elsie then were been surprise that Keima has guessed the menu that it pasta or curry. Elsie then came with "Pescatore with Sanzu serving". Category:Chapters